Brothers Forever
by Fanpire109
Summary: Summary: Joe age 6 and Kevin age 8 were wrestling one day and Joe pushed Kevin who fell back and cut his head open. Is he ok and how will Joe feel about hurting his older brother? Read and find out oh and plz review one-shot


Summary: Joe(age 6) and Kevin(age 8) were wrestling one day and Joe pushed Kevin who fell back and cut his head open. Is he ok and how will Joe feel about hurting his older brother?? Read and find out oh and plz review one-shot

"Hey Joey, you wanna wrestle?" 8 year old Kevin Jonas asked his younger brother Joe.

"But Mommy said that we weren't supposed to that one of us could get hurt," the 6 year old innocently said.

"She's trying to get Nick to take a nap which will take forever so she'll never know," Kevin said.

"Okay," Joe said.

The boys were wrestling Kevin of course as always was being gentle since he was a lot bigger than his tiny little brother. Joe was never gentle because he didn't know that Kevin was holding back and he didn't see Kevin start to get up when he pushed him.

The 8 year old fell back and hit his head on a sharp point on a table. It dug into his head and cut it open.

Kevin started to cry but tried to stop when he saw how scared his little brother was. Joe was freaked out he saw the blood coming out the back of his brother's head. He ran to where his mother was with tears running down his face.

Denise had just gotten 3 year old Nick down for a nap when she saw her 6 year old running toward her with tears running down his face. She quickly scooped her little boy up in her arms and tried to calm him down.

"What's wrong baby?" She said wiping the never ending flow of tears from his face.

"Me..and..Kevie..were...wrestling..and..I..pushed..him..and...he..fell..and..he.. cut..his..head," Joe said between sniffles.

After hearing that she ran down the stairs with the crying 6 year old on her hip. She saw Kevin sitting on the floor with blood coming out the back of his head. She put Joe on the ground and then ran to Kevin. She saw the back of his head and then out a wet towel on the back of his head as she called her husband.

The babysitter for the younger boys got here the same time as her husband and they then rushed Kevin to the hospital.

"Hey Joe what do you wanna do while Nick's asleep and Kevin and your parents are out?" Stacey the baby sitter asked.

Joe just put his head down and stared at his feet as more tears started to come down his face. Stacey figured he was sad that his brother was hurt so she went over to the little boy and lifted him into her arms.

"You wanna watch a Barney video?" She asked the sad child.

"Can't," Joe whispered.

"Why not your mom would've told me if you couldn't," She said as she brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes.

"I'm punishing myself," Joe whispered.

"Why?"

"I hurt Kevie," Joe said as the tears started to pour out of his eyes.

Stacey walked over tot he rocker and sat down with Joe in her arms and began to rock him as she rubbed his back.

"It was an accident you didn't mean to hurt your brother."

"But I still did," Joe said as he put his head on her shoulder. She sat and rocked the little boy as he cried he eventually fell asleep. She was still in that position when Paul, Denise, and Kevin came home

"Hey, Kevin are you okay?" Stacey whispered to not disturb the sleeping boy that she held.

"Yea but my head hurts. I got 8 staples in it," Kevin said drowsily the pain medicine obviously working.

"Wow. Well I hope you feel better," She said and she adjusted Joe head on her other shoulder. Denise then led Kevin upstairs to put him to bed.

"Has he been asleep long?" Paul said pointing to the sleeping 6 year old she was holding.

"Not to long. He cried himself to sleep," She said looking at the little boy.

"Man Kevin getting hurt must've really scared him," He said as he gently took his little boy from her arms. Careful not to throw his head around and wake him up.

"He said that he was punishing himself for hurting Kevin," Stacey said sadly.

"Really? Because Denise and I just punished Kevin for convincing Joe to wrestle," Paul said.

"He feels really guilty. He wouldn't even let me put in a Barney tape," She said.

This left Paul speechless because he knew how much Joe loved Barney.

"Thanks, we'll try to figure this out," Paul said as he handed her the money he owed her and she left.

Paul walked up the stairs and into Kevin and Joe's room. He gently laid Joe on his bed and went to his dresser to get him some pj's

"Why is Joey sleeping?" Kevin asked.

"Because he cried himself to sleep because he hurt you," Paul said.

"Oh," Kevin said feeling bad about taking advantage of his naive younger brother.

"Go to sleep Kevin," Denise said taking Joe's pj's from her husband and starting to dress the sleeping boy.

Kevin guiltily put his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He fell asleep right after his parents left his and Joe's room.

An hour later Joe opened his eyes and saw his older brother asleep in his bed with gauze wrapped around his head.

All his guilt was multiplied. He quietly got up and changed back into his clothes and then quietly left the room. He walked to the time-out spot and sat down. He curled up into a ball and leaned against the wall. He hugged his knees to his chest and leaned his head on his knees. Then he silently cried his little heart out

Half an hour later Denise brings Nick upstairs to wash up for dinner and then after sending him back down she goes into Kevin and Joe's room to wake them up for dinner.

"Kevin, Joe. Wake up dinner time," She called as she opened the door to their room. She stopped when she saw only one bed had a little boy in it

"Kevin did you see your brother leave" She asked panicked.

"No, why what's wrong," Kevin asked starting to panic an wincing when his head started to hurt.

"Nothing sweetheart. Get up, go wash up, and go down stairs dinner's ready," She said trying to stay calm.

She started looking for the missing 6 year old after Kevin went down stairs and as she passed the hall she heard soft sobs. She turned around and Joe was sitting there crying his eyes out.

"Baby? Why are you sitting in time out?" She asked rubbing his leg soothingly.

"Because I'm starting my punishment before you and Daddy give me one," Joe said wiping at his eyes.

"You're not going to be punished sweetheart, but Kevin can't watch TV for a week," She said taking him into her lap.

"Why him I hurt him," He said leaning into his mother's comfort.

"He told us what happened and how he tricked you into wrestling and plus he's older and knows that you'll do anything that he wants you to. He knew that if you told him that you could do something that you'd do it," She said kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry I listened to him mommy," He said more tears flowing.

"Calm down sweetheart. All this crying is gonna make you sick. Let's go clean up and wash your face and then we'll go eat dinner," She picking Joe up and walking into the bath room. She splashed cold water on his face helped him blow his nose and then they walked down stairs. Joe walked up to Kevin and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Kevie" Joe said.

"It's okay Joey." Kevin said rubbing Joe's back.

"You're still my big brother right?" Joe said hesitantly.

"Of course Joe. We'll be Brothers Forever and I'll always be there for you because you're my little brother" Kevin said rubbing Joe's back.

"Hey what about me," Little Nick said from his chair.

"You too Nick" Kevin said laughing.

The three brothers then hugged.

**How was it??**

**Hope ya'lll liked it**

**plz leave a review**


End file.
